Internet web pages are constantly updated with new news articles, new information, and new products for review by customers and users. Users now demand to view these constant updates and be kept abreast of the latest information. Various attempts have been made at aggregating news web pages. Further RDF Site Summary (RSS) feeds allow for updates to users in a blog type environment.